huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Doorway to Huntik
| season = 2 | number = 1 | image = Image:Doorway to Huntik.png | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = 4/16/12 | writer = | director = Iginio Straffi | mission = Fate of the Father | new characters = Mr. Wilder Stak Hoffmann | new titans = Janusea the Gatekeeper Venomaster Gigadrone Raijin the Thunderbolt Dark Dryad (unnamed) Elf King Oberon Mirmidon | new powerbondings = Mighty Kipperin | new spells = Clatterbang Shieldbreaker | new items = | new locations = Peru | see also = | previous = The Mission | next = The Tower of Nostradamus }} The Professor's Castle, Czech Republic: After overcoming many difficult obstacles, the Huntik team, composed by Lok, Dante, Sophie, Zhalia, and Cherit, found the ancient Amulet of Will and two of the three Legendary Titans. They stormed the Professor's Castle to challenge the Professor for the final one. Together, they defeated the evil Organization and learned the last known location of Lok's father from the Professor. Synopsis Organization Central The Huntik Team infiltrate Organization Central, the Organization's main base, to look for information about Eathon Lambert. Zhalia goes to the terminal while Dante, Lok, and Sophie hold off the suits. While the Huntik Team do battle, Mr. Wilder, the new leader of the Organization, along with Stak are alerted to and observe the fighting. Mr. Wilder decides to confront the team that defeated the Professor in order to secure his place at the top of the Organization. Zhalia manages to locate the file on Eathon Lambert and his whereabouts. Using Gareon, she joins the rest of the team in escaping. The Mission While at school, Dante contacts Lok and Sophie to say that the Huntik Council and Zhalia have worked out from the Organization's file that Eathon Lambert's last known whereabout was in South America. They then fly to Peru and look for the waterfall told by the Professor where Eathon Lambert disappeared while fighting the Professor. A New Organization Upon arriving and parachuting down, they are attacked by Mr. Wilder, Stak, Hoffmann, and their Suits. Their parachutes torn, Dante and Sophie use Featherdrop and Bubblelift spells, respectively. Sophie's bubble burst by a Poisonfang spell, Zhalia and Lok hasten their descents to join the rest of the team on the ground. The Organization Suits summon Venomaster and Gigadrone Titans. Lok summons Kipperin to find that the bond between the two has increased substantially to unlock the Powerbonding ability. Caliban and Raijin the Thunderbolt are also summoned, by Dante and Lok respectively, to do battle. Meanwhile, Sophie, Zhalia, and Gareon are in their own battle against the Suits. By this time, Sophie and Zhalia are able to fight in synch with each other. All the while, Mr. Wilder and Stak watch from a distance. The team reaches the waterfall where Eathon disappeared years ago, and Sophie senses a strong Seeker energy inside. As they approach, vine tendrils emerge from the cliff face, the result of an Organization Titan, Dark Dryad. Cherit confirming a cave behind the waterfall, the team free themselves from the vines and use their spells to enter the cave unscathed. Inside, they find Original text still remaining to be expounded upon They are attacked by evil Seekers who wish to restore the Organization, but at the end they find a secret passage behind the waterfall. Here they find an old Casterwill portal to the Spirit World, or Huntik. The Huntik team understand that Eathon has gone to the titans world and Sophie uses her Casterwill powers, together with Zhalia's Gate Guardian Janusea and Eathon's holotome, to project a hologram of Eathon. He went to the world of Titans to prevent the consequences of a threat to the whole world: the Bloodspiral Brotherhood. Eathon orders his son to help the Casterwill family to fight against the Bloodspiral to interpret the Nostradamus prophecies! 2 01